Le mariage
by Korry's
Summary: La fratrie du sable est invité au mariage de Naruto et d'Hinata. Mais Kankurô et Temari ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Kankurô s'en sort avec brio, ce qui n'et pas le cas de son aînée...


« Non, je ne viendrais pas au mariage de Naruto et d'Hinata. » Tenta de convaincre Temari.

Gaara ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de poser un regard insistant sur son aînée.

« Si Kankurô et moi-même sommes invités c'est uniquement par politesse. Naruto est ton ami, pas le notre. »

Gaara tourna le dos à son aîné et se retourna vers Kankurô. Celui-ci fit une mine désolée et quitta le bureau rond du Kazekage en prétextant qu'il s'occupera de la protection du village toute la duré du mariage. Temari prit à son tour la direction de la sortie mais Gaara lui glissa phrase avant qu'elle ne franchisse le pas de la porte.

« Il serait ravi de te voir. »

Temari leva les yeux au ciel. Sachant pertinemment que Gaara ne parlait pas de Naruto.

A présent seul dans son bureau, le Kazekage répondit à l'invitation de Naruto. Lui et Temari seraient de la partie... Encore fallait-il trouver comment motiver la blonde.

* * *

Dans le salon de thé la Fratrie du Sable prenaient un petit encas. Kankurô recevait les dernières recommandations de son cadet. Le départ de Gaara se faisait au couché du soleil. La seule femme de la pièce lisait tranquillement les derniers comptes rendus de missions pour en préparer une synthèse à remettre au Kazekage. Elle ne suivait pas la conversation de ses petits frères mais quand Kankurô ricana elle leva la tête de ses dossiers.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« On part ce soir à Konoha » Répondit Gaara laissant comprendre à Temari qu'elle appartiendrait au cortège.

« Comment ça _on_ part ce soir à Konoha ? » Protesta Temari manquant de s'étouffer avec son thé.

« J'estime qu'il est de ton devoir d'ambassadrice d'être présente à ce mariage. Tu as une forte influence politique sur les autres pays. Prend donc ce mariage pour une mission, une mission de rang D par exemple. »

« Non ! C'est une blague ? Une mission de rang D est indigne de mes fonctions. Je suis ninja de rang supérieur ! »

«Je me doutais un peu que tu refuserais, pour la peine tu auras une réelle mission. De rang B cette fois. Tu t'infiltreras dans les bâtiments du Hokage pour me trouver toutes les informations que Konoha possède sur nos ninjas du vent. »

Pourquoi Gaara voulait-il récupérer les informations que possédait leur allié le plus proche ? La blonde réfléchi un instant aux conséquences de cette mission. Si elle se faisait prendre, l'alliance risquait d'être rompue et une guerre risquait d'éclater. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Mais les probabilités pour qu'elle se fasse prendre étaient minimes, elle connaissait trop bien le village et son organisation. Cette mission était comme un challenge pour elle-même.

« Hum... Marché conclu, mais on part demain matin, je dois préparer ma mission. »

« Non, ce soir Temari. Dépêche-toi, on part dans trois heures. »

Gaara détourna le regard pour ne pas rire. Il entendit un long soupir, puis Temari quitter la pièce à vive allure. Là il explosa de rire avec Kankurô à ses côtés.

« T'aurais dû voir sa tête ! » se moqua Kankurô.

* * *

« Bienvenue à Konoha, Maître Kazekage. » firent les gardiens de la Porte Sud.

« Nous ne vous attendions pas aussi tôt ! »

« J'ai quelques dossiers qui m'attendent à l'ambassade. »

« Très bien. Je vais prévenir Konohamaru pour vous escorter jusqu'à votre hôtel. »

« Non merci. J'ai déjà une bonne escorte. Et je crois que Temari pourra nous y emmener sans nous faire perdre. »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et se mit en route. En plus de son frère, cinq ninjas la suivaient. La route ne fût pas longue et elle trouva l'hôtel sans encombre. Ils avaient toute une aile de l'hôtel de réservé comprenant aussi une suite pour Gaara.

Ils purent se reposer et se laver avant le dîner. Dîner auquel Temari ne put participer. Elle eut à peine quitté sa salle de bain qu'on frappa à sa porte.

« Gaara, c'est toi ? » Fit-elle-en enfilant son kimono d'intérieur.

La non réponse de l'inconnu lui annonça que oui. Elle ouvrit donc la porte.

« Nara ?! Tu fais quoi ici ? » Articula Temari en évitant de trop écarquiller ses yeux.

Elle sortit sa tête dans le couloir pour voir que personne n'avait vu le Nara et le fit entrer. Comment ce maudit Shikamaru Nara savait-il qu'elle était à Konoha ? Comment savait-il où elle séjournait ? Comment avait-il trouvé sa chambre ? Puis Temari arrêta de réfléchir quand elle suivit le regard de Shikamaru : son kimono. Premièrement elle voulu le fermer plus fermement pour mieux couvrir sa poitrine et ses jambes. Puis voyant le regard sans gène de Shikamaru, elle lui décrocha un sourire charmeur. Cet imbécile de Nara ne détournait pas le regard. S'il ne le faisait pas, pourquoi se cacherait-elle ?

« Je t'écoute » lança-t-elle.

« Tu te rappelle de notre dernière rencontre ? »

« Vaguement, je crois que j'ai une fois de plus sauvé ta peau. Et... » Temari fit mine de réfléchir. « Le rendez-vous ! »

« Ouais... » Répondit le brun le roulant des yeux. « Appelle ça comme tu veux. Je te dois une bouffe. Tu es disponible ce soir ? »

« Oui, je le suis ! » Sourit la blonde.

« Parfait, dans ce cas rejoins moi à huit heure à l'étage du restaurant gastronomique de la rue principale. »

« Attend moi, je suis prête dans quelques minutes. »

Shikamaru savait qu'elle mettrait plus de dix minutes pour se préparer, mais il resta. Regarder les ombres de la blonde cachées dernière son paravent n'était pas une tâche désagréable. Sur le tissu, Temari n'était qu'une ombre chinoise. Une ombre nue qu'il aurait tant souhaité posséder. Le Nara sourit ironiquement à son triste sort, lui maître des ombres ? Pas ce soir. Temari l'avait battu.

* * *

« Tu es sérieux Shikamaru ? » fit Temari sous le choc.

Shikamaru se contenta de sourire. Il recula la chaise de Temari pour qu'elle s'y installe. Autour d'eux il n'y avait rien. Uniquement une table et deux chaises.

« Ouais, ils me doivent bien ça. La team 10 doit être le plus gros client de ce restaurant. » Soupira Shikamaru. « C'est une des premières fois que je te vois en tenue civile. Elle te va bien. » Sourit le brun pour changer de sujet.

« Je ne sais pas qu'est ce qu'est le plus gênant. Le fait que tu aies privatisé un restaurant où que tu me complimente sur ma tenue. Je suis venue pour le mariage d'Hinata et de Naruto, et non dans le cadre d'une mission. Je n'allais pas m'habiller en tenue de combat.»

Les plats et les boissons traditionnelles du pays du Feu conquirent Temari. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle en abusa. Ils quittèrent le restaurant tard dans la nuit. Les rues de la ville étaient désertes et un vent frais venu du nord soufflait.

« Tu veux venir boire un thé ou un digestif à la maison ? »

« Je crois que j'ai suffisamment mangé et bu pour ce soir. Je ne suis pas Kamikaze. »

A présent dehors, ils étaient sous l'unique luminaire éclairait la rue. Seuls quelques papillons de nuits perturbaient la scène. Les jeunes gens face à face se dévoraient du regard et pourtant ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Temari qui avait à présent de petits yeux soupira. Shikamaru approcha une main au visage de la blonde. Il lui remit une mèche en place.

« Il se fait tard, je... Je vais rentrer. Merci pour cette soirée. » Fit Temari dans un sourire gêné.

Shikamaru n'eu même pas même le temps de lui demander s'il pouvait la raccompagner qu'elle s'était enfuie. Il resta un instant seul, regardant toujours là où elle se trouva quelques secondes auparavant avant de rejoindre son domaine.

* * *

Dans son bain Temari avait la tête ailleurs. L'eau était si chaude que chacun de ses muscles s'étaient détendus. Elle était calme, comme cette eau mousseuse, semblable à une nébuleuse aux couleurs pastelles. Calme, mais son cœur ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses émotions. Son pound battait trop vite, elle en était intimement convaincue, ce n'était pas uniquement du à l'alcool ingurgité lors de la soirée.

« Temari » Fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et quitta son bain dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle se sécha rapidement et enfila son kimono.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda Temari avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Tout c'est bien passé ce soir ? » demanda Gaara.

« T'occupe » Pesta la grande sœur dont les pommettes avaient prit des couleurs.

« C'est demain soir, pendant le mariage de Naruto que tu iras me chercher les documents. Je te laisserais une demi-heure pendant laquelle je cacherais ton absence. Tu me déposeras les documents dans cette boite. Puis tu reviendras à la fête comme si de rien n'était.»

Le Kazekage montra du doigt une boîte en merisier. Elle était couverte d'un ruban blanc et d'un kanji noir. Il expliqua à Temari comment ouvrir et fermer la boîte, une goute de sang et le signe du coq. Gaara et Temari scellèrent la boîte avec leurs sangs. Seuls eux pouvaient l'ouvrir en versant de nouveau une goute de sang sur le kanji.

* * *

La cérémonie de l'alliance entre Hinata et Naruto fut émouvante. Liés aux yeux du gouvernement et aux yeux des dieux, leur relation ne pouvait être plus concrète. Ils étaient éperdument épris l'un de l'autre ce qui donna envie à plus d'un de vivre la même passion. Secrètement Temari les enviait. Ils semblaient tellement heureux. Hinata lui avait annoncé son projet de fonder une famille. La femme du Sable la trouvait encore jeune pour fonder un foyer et renoncer à sa vie de shinobi, mais après tout si c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait cela assurerait forcement son bonheur. Le couple de la journée était vêtu d'une tenue traditionnelle. Hinata en blanc, et Naruto en noir, ils se complétaient.

Le restaurant dans lesquels ils étaient à présent était couvert de roses blanches et violettes. Le parquet clair faisait ressortir les murs de pierres. Des bougies éclairaient les tables. L'atmosphère était romantique. Cependant Temari n'avait pas la tête à regarder le décor princier qui l'entourait. Elle était trop préoccupée par sa mission à venir. Elle ne cessait jamais de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Gaara. Il était attablé aux côtés de Killer B et d'autres très hauts gradés militaires. Leur table étant remplie Temari comprit qu'elle n'avait pas sa place assise là bas. Elle tourna en rond plusieurs fois avant de trouver sa place. Son prénom avait été écrit en lettres dorées sur un papier noir. La blonde avait été installée de l'autre côté de la salle. La distance qui la séparait de Gaara risquait de compromettre sa mission. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule pour cacher son absence.

L'agitation autour de la blonde la fit quitter sa rêverie. Elle vit à côté d'elle Shikamaru et Shino. Puis elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que chuchotaient ses deux autres voisins.

« Alors comme ça Ino et Saï sont en couple ? » Demanda Kiba à Choji.

« Oui depuis bientôt 9 mois ! » Sourit Chôji. « Et toi avec Tamaki ? »

« Chut, n'en parles pas encore, j'attends de voir si c'est réellement sérieux. » réprimanda Kiba.

Temari qui avait tout entendu ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient nombreux des neuf rookies à être en couple. Là elle revit les équipes 7, 8 et 10 lors de leur première rencontre à Konoha lors des examens chûnin. De toute la soirée c'est peut-être à cet unique instant que Shikamaru vit la princesse de Suna sourire. Elle était de marbre, comme cachant ses émotions. Seul ses mains crispées et ses épaules tendues la trahissaient. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'avait pas décrochée un mot de la soirée. Pourtant le brun se rappelait bien du restaurant la veille, les blagues, les sourires et les regards. C'est comme ci ce soir un voile sombre couvrait le visage de Temari.

Puis il y eut les photos, le repas, et les regards incessants que Temari lançait à Gaara. Ensuite les danses et les jeunes mariés qui attiraient tous les regards de la pièce. Tous, du moins presque, pas celui de Temari, encore moins celui de Shikamaru. Mais du à l'insistance de Temari, il commençait à se poser des questions. Puis il vit Gaara hocher la tête. La blonde se leva en prétextant aller sa rafraichir, et c'est à ce moment que Shikamaru fut persuadé qu'il y avait une histoire louche avec Suna. Pourtant, pourquoi Gaara ferait quelque chose de suspect à Konoha, et plus fondamentalement qu'est ce que Gaara veux de Konoha ? Les minutes furent longues. Trop longues, accentuant l'appréhension de Shikamaru

Le chef Nara attendit quelques secondes puis se lança sur les traces de sa fantôme de voisine. Mais à peine il eut quitté son siège que le Kazekage viens lui tenir une conversation.

« Belle soirée. » Commença le chef militaire du Pays du Vent.

« Naruto peut être fière de lui. » Répondit Shikamaru en tentant de ne pas laisser voir son agacement. « Pardon, mais j'allais aux toilettes. » Fut la seule idée qui vint à l'esprit du stratagème pour fuir Gaara.

« J'allais dehors prendre l'air, rejoins moi après, j'ai à te parler. » Sourit Gaara sans réellement rassurer Shikamaru.

Arrivé aux sanitaires le brun s'enferma dans une cabine et se créa un clone d'ombre. Son clone quitta la cabine et partit rejoindre le Kazekage. Quant au vrai Shikamaru il s'infiltra dans les cuisines et quitta le bâtiment par l'arrière. Il courut vers le seul bâtiment qui pouvait intéresser Suna : Ceux du Hokage.

Sautant de toit en toit, ses habits noirs lui apportaient une excellente couverture dans la nuit. La lune cachée par les nuages n'éclairait guère le village. Non loin du but, il vit les lumières dans le bâtiment des archives s'éteindre. Shikamaru accéléra sa cadence et réussit à rentrer dans le bâtiment sans être remarqué. Prenant bien soin de ne pas tomber sur une ronde de nuit. Bien qu'il soit leur supérieur hiérarchique, il n'avait pas envie que cette histoire dont il soupçonnait Temari s'ébruite. La pièce où la lumière venait de s'éteindre était à présent en face de lui. Shikamaru se figea quand il remarqua que le couloir était enivré de l'odeur de Temari. Les notes fraiches de son parfum semblaient avoir envahi chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. Flottant, imperceptible, comme pour le narguer. Elle était venue ici, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Quand Shikamaru entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de la salle des archives une explosion retentit. Il n'avait pas vu la note explosive cachée au niveau de la clenche qu'il venait de provoquer. Petite explosion, mais efficace, le parfum avait fait place à la désagréable odeur de poudre. Les seules traces qu'elle avait laissées venaient de s'évaporer. Heureusement pour Shikamaru qu'il connaissait Temari, son odeur et sa chambre d'hôtel. La retrouver sera un jeu d'enfant.

En quittant le couloir il rencontra les gardiens de nuit en panique.

« Fouillez les archives et trouvez moi la ou les pièces manquantes. Appelez Shiho, elle vous aidera dans vos recherche » Ordonna Shikamaru.

Shikamaru quitta les lieux de l'explosion avant qu'un gardien ne se montre trop curieux sur la raison de sa présence ici. Cependant avant de quitter le couloir il posa une dernière question.

« Avez-vous aperçu quelqu'un ? »

« Non, personne. » répondirent tous toujours sous le choc.

Shikamaru sourit, il aurait dû s'en douter. Temari n'était pas uniquement la brute qu'il avait combattue et vu combattre. Elle savait aussi se monter délicate, discrète et rapide : une espionne redoutable.

Shikamaru rejoint l'hôtel où séjournait Temari en un temps record. Comme il connaissait déjà sa chambre, il ne se fit pas remarquer par le personnel. Après tout il était déjà venu la veille. Il frappa deux fois à la porte et attendit sagement. Il aurait aussi pu défoncer la porte, mais il avait prévu un plan sans faille pour la coincer. Bingo, elle vint lui ouvrir la porte.

« Gaara, je...» Débuta Temari avant de remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son frère. « Shikamaru ? Tu fais quoi ici ? » Se méfit-elle.

« Je viens m'assurer que tout aille bien. Tu t'étais absenté longtemps et... »

« Tu t'étais inquiété ? » Coupât-elle en souriant narquoisement.

Au même moment, Temari sortit un Kunai de sa manche et le plaça auprès du cou du brun.

« Disons plutôt inquiet pour Konoha » tranchât-il d'une voix si froide que Temari ne broncha même pas quand il l'emprisonna dans sa manipulation des ombres.

L'air assuré et provocateur de Temari quitta son visage quand elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus maitresse de son corps. A présent elle n'était plus qu'un pantin dirigé par Shikamaru.

« Tu sens la poudre. » fit Temari à présent à découvert.

« Et toi, tu sens... » Shikamaru prit le Kunaï des mains de Temari et de la pointe traça une ligne imaginaire sur le cou de sa prisonnière. Ensuite il approcha son visage de cette rayure chimérique, effleurant au passage la peau de Temari. « J'ai trouvé, tu sens le mensonge. »

Temari fut frappée de plein fouet par les paroles du brun. Dans son ventre naissait l'angoisse. Un poids compressait sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Bien que les battements de son cœur s'emballaient elle sut rester impartiale. Shikamaru fut déçu de ne pas voir le visage de Temari figé ou honteux. Elle était là, fière et droite. Comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il fit baisser la main que Temari portait à son cou. Il saisit l'autre et attendit.

« Je t'ai connu plus calme. Ton pouls est élevé. As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher où est ce moi qui te fais cet effet ? »

Puis il lâcha la main de Temari qui ne tomba pas. La seconde main se mit dans la même position, les paumes vers le plafond.

« Shikamaru, arrête ça immédiatement. Avant que... »

« Avant que quoi Temari ? » Il posa un regard insistant sur le visage de la blonde. Son masque était tombé. Première fois qu'il vit de la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme. « Je suis sure que la trace de sang que tu as à ton pousse a un rapport avec ce qu'il y a là haut. » Fit-il en fixant l'armoire la plus haute de la chambre.

« A l'instant même où tu auras épuisé ton chakra, je ne te ferrais pas de cadeau ! Même si tu t'es amélioré, ta technique des ombres n'est pas infinie. »

Temari prit une chaise dans ses mains et l'approcha de l'armoire en question. Contre son gré elle grimpa dessus et saisit le petit coffre en bois que Gaara lui avait présenté la veille.

« Bingo ! » sourit le brun quand il vit la trace de sang sur le sceaux.

« Comment as tu deviné pour le coffre ? »

« Quand tu as vu que je n'étais pas Gaara tu as eu pour réflexe de regarder le haut de l'armoire. Tu ne l'as fait qu'une fois, mais c'était une fois de trop. Maintenant tu va me l'ouvrir. »

Shikamaru rendit son Kunai à Temari qui s'entailla l'autre pouce avec. Laissant de fines perles rouges se former. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Elle luttait. Elle luttait tellement que son emprise sur elle lui demandait plus d'efforts. Plus d'efforts, soit plus de chakra. Le pouce sur le kanji qui libérera le sceau qui fermait la boite, l'autre main en signe de rupture, la boite s'ouvrit. Là Shikamaru pu lire _Shinobis de Sunagakure no sato._

« C'était donc ça ! » S'étonna Shikamaru.

Suna voulait remettre la main sur les données qu'ils avaient laissé à Konoha, pour quelle raison? Shikamaru n'était pas un expert des données et archives, mais pour lui ce dossier contenait toutes les informations sur les forces et faiblesses du Pays du Vent. De plus des fiches détaillées des Shinobis et personnages influents du pays. Fiches auxquelles il avait participé au complément d'information. Une première fois après l'attaque de Konoha lors de son examen Chûnin. Puis de nombreuses fois depuis, il était sollicité après chacune de ses rencontres avec Temari, on lui demandait si elle avait acquis une nouvelle technique ou si elle avait laissé entendre des changements stratégiques militaires au pays... Depuis la quatrième grande guerre ninjas Konoha était devenu moins procédurier, libre aux ninjas de se confier s'ils avaient des informations. A présent le sixième vouait une confiance presque aveugle aux autres grandes nations. Kakashi demandait simplement aux ninjas en mission en dehors du Pays du Feu de rendre un compte rendu de mission plus détaillé. Les passages devant les services secrets n'était plus une formalité, hormis en cas de doute.

Temari retrouvait son sourire. Elle parvenait doucement à faire bouger son corps par sa propre volonté. Shikamaru allait bientôt rompre sa technique de manipulation des ombres. Et quand elle sera libre elle n'hésitera pas un instant à lui faire mordre la poussière. Il s'était moqué d'elle, Temari comptait bien inverser les rôles. La blonde n'avait pas perdu de chakra, à contrario son adversaire en avait abusé. Shikamaru dans ses dernières secondes de contrôle sur la Furie des Sables peina à ce qu'elle ouvre le dossier. Seulement quand elle le fit il sursauta. Il y avait un petit mot à l'attention de Temari à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait là sans conteste de l'écriture gauche de Naruto.

Shikamaru se recula puis libéra Temari. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper mais Temari ne vint pas se ruer sur lui, elle recula et porta ses mains à sa bouche. Elle tremblait. Shikamaru saisit la lettre pour la lire.

 _« Temari, retourne vite à mon mariage. Il ne manquerait plus que tu loupe le dessert._

 _Naruto Uzumaki. »_

Il fut stoppé en plein élan par une gifle monumentale de Temari.

« Abrutit ! Ne me t'avise plus jamais à me traiter comme tu viens de le faire. » Cria Temari dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Temari, tu viens de nous voler un document classé confidentiel ! Comment veux tu que je réagisse ? »

Bien qu'effrayé par le regard de Temari, Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de la raisonner. Les yeux couleur malachite de la blonde en aurait fait fuir plus d'un, mais le chef du clan Nara s'avançait presque malgré lui vers Temari. Il voulait la calmer, mais comment ? Plus il s'approchait plus elle devenait méfiante, elle le regardait médisante. Shikamaru la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle n'était pas si cruelle qu'elle le montrait. Le brun s'arrêta enfin. Il laissa la paresse quitter son visage puis fixa Temari avec sincérité.

« On est tombés dans le piège de Naruto et Gaara. » Tenta Shikamaru pour déculpabiliser Temari.

« Je. Je suis tombée dans le piège de Naruto et Gaara. Tu as jute fait ton boulot. T'as protégé ton village. »

La voix de Temari était grave, son débit lent. Tout cela jurait avec sa figure déconfite et sa posture droite. Mais Shikamaru avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soir soit le bon moment pour les lui demander. Mais il voulait des réponses.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté cette mission ? »

« Primo, j'ai été prise au dépourvu. Secundo, je connais plutôt bien Konoha, je me suis dis qu'il n'y aurait pas eu d'incident. Tertio, Quand bien même je ne l'aurais pas fait, une autre personne s'en serait occupée. » Répondit-elle avec franchise. « Malheureusement tu m'a cramé. » Sourit-elle ironiquement. « Ma réponse te conviens ? »

Shikamaru soupira. Il était tellement habitué à voir Temari comme une amie qu'il en oubliait qu'elle était avant tout kunoichi d'un autre pays. Elle –comme lui- servait des fondements et des idées qui n'étaient pas les mêmes. Leurs missions les menaient parfois à faire des choses déplaisantes ou contres leurs principes, mais ils servaient leur pays elle le vent, lui le feu.

« Non ! » S'écria Temari en regardant son Kunai étendu sur le sol. « Ce n'est pas possible ! »

La blonde sursauta. Elle couru vers son armoire et fit valser ses affaires en dehors de celle-ci. Poussant un juron, elle se rua vers la salle de bain.

« Shikamaru reste calme et allonge toi sur mon lit. » Fit Temari d'une voix peu rassurante.

Shikamaru voulu répondre pour lui demander pourquoi mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger sa langue. Elle était bloquée. Il marcha avec difficulté jusqu'au lit de Temari puis se jeta comme il le put dessus. Comme il le put, car ses muscles se contractaient. Il était allongé, parfaitement conscient mais incapable de bouger. De ses pieds à sa langue il le pouvait plus bouger. Sans parler de ses mains dont les doigts s'étaient serrés en cônes.

« Je cherche l'antidote » Fit Temari depuis la salle de bain.

Shikamaru commençait à supporter avec difficulté les douleurs des crampes. Il voulu appeler Temari mais seul un bruit ridicule quitta sa gorge. Temari vint à son chevet. Elle peinait à cacher son état de panique.

« Shikamaru ! Il faut que tu reste calme. Tente de respirer calmement, si jamais tu n'y arrive plus cligne des yeux. Tu fais une simple crise de tétanie. Mon Kunai était piégé, quand tu l'a prit tu as dû toucher la cordelette rouge... »

Temari se mordit ses lèvres. Il ne faisait pas qu'une simple crise de tétanie, il allait lentement mourir si elle ne faisait rien. Elle n'avait pas put laisser son antidote à Suna, ce n'était pas possible. Quoi qu'avec son départ anticipé, elle avait bien put le laisser sur son bureau. Shikamaru allait rester dans cet état de longues minutes, et si elle ne trouve pas de quoi le calmer où un antidote son larynx diminue jusqu'à totalement s'obstruer.

Un second tour de la chambre lui permis de confirmer sa frayeur elle n'avait rien pour le tirer de là. Temari refusait de croire que Shikamaru mourait par sa faute. La peur la tétanisait –elle aussi-. Peu à peu les yeux de Shikamaru s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit que même en contrôlant sa respiration celle-ci ne lui était pas sied. Les battements de son cœurs se raréfièrent, conséquence de l'air qu'il n'était plus apte à respirer. Temari sentait des goutes gelées lui glisser le long du dos. Le cauchemar qu'elle vivait pourtant bien éveillée lui bloquait l'esprit. Shikamaru partait, elle le voyait dans son regard. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, ses yeux perdaient de leur lumière.

« Shikamaru » Réussit à murmurer Temari la gorge nouée.

Il ne la regardait plus. Temari l'appela de nombreuses fois, il ne bronchait plus. Horrifiée elle recula. Puis elle beugla son prénom se ruant sur lui.

« SHIKAMARU ! REPOND-MOI ! »

Elle secoua son corps qui ne bougea pas. Il était rigide comme le roc. Elle lui prit son pouls, de faibles pulsations se faisaient ressentir, rien de rassurant pour autant.

La porte de la chambre de Temari s'ouvrit brusquement. Gaara venait de débarquer.

« Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda-t-il voyant Shikamaru étendu sur le lit de Temari.

Temari voulu trouver des mots pour expliquer la gravité de la situation. Mais sa tête refusait de coopérer. De plus sa mâchoire était tellement crispée qu'elle tremblait, l'empêchant de parler. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, et rapidement.

« Temari, tout va bien ? »

« As-tu un l'antidote de la corde rouge ? » Parvint-elle à dire. Sa voix était étrange Gaara n'avait jamais encore entendue Temari parler comme cela. Elle avait la voix tremblante et chancelante. Comme si jamais elle n'aurait pu finir sa phrase.

Gaara acquiesça. Il quitta la chambre de sa sœur et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite fiole au contenu vert. Temari s'était rangée dans un coin de la pièce, elle était presque invisible. Ce sont les bruits de sa respiration saccadée qui alertèrent Gaara de sa présence. Il donna à boire le contenu de la fiole à Shikamaru. Il ne se passa rien. La respiration irrégulière de Temari ne s'arrangea pas. Gaara ferma les yeux. Il était choqué de voir son aînée dans un tel état. Il n'osait même pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas voir sa sœur souffrir. Il se limitait pour le moment l'ouïe, écoutant malgré lui sa respiration aléatoire entrecoupé par ses claquements de dent. Mais si Shikamaru ne se réveille pas, si ses doigts de se décrispent pas, il allait devoir se retourner. En attendant il restait face à un Shikamaru tétanisé et livide.

Soudain Shikamaru toussa, crachant l'antidote.

« Bois-le ! » Ordonna Gaara en se penchant vers le chef Nara pour vérifier qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

Le brun dont le corps était encore figé ne bougeait toujours pas. Il toussa quelques coup puis écouta le Kazekage. Il bu avec difficulté l'antidote. Plusieurs minutes s'écroulèrent sans qu'aucun des acteurs n'agisse. Puis dans un sursaut Shikamaru ingurgita tout l'air que sa cage thoracique pu absorber. Il était à présent toujours allongé mais son corps semblait retrouver sa mobilité. L'asphyxié, dans des bruits peu convaincants retrouvait son souffle.

Dans son coin Temari regardait la scène les larmes aux yeux. Les ténèbres qui avaient pris place dans son esprit s'en étaient allées. La blonde s'était rapprochée de son frère et se plaça à sa hauteur.

« Merci. Merci Gaara »

* * *

La délégation de Suna quittait le Village Caché de la Feuille. Trois jours de marche attendaient les shinobis. Gaara et Temari saluèrent Naruto et Shikamaru qui étaient venu les raccompagner aux portes du village. Le regard complice les quatre amis se quittèrent. Leur petit secret de la veille, ils en seraient les seuls détenteurs.

Pour de vrai, je crois que j'ai un énorme problème avec les fins de mes histoires. Genre je ne suis pas née pour écrire des _happy endding_. Cependant, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire avec sincérité ce dont vous en avez pensé. Sur ceux, à bientôt avec la suite de Mort ou Vif, je m'y engage. Bonne vacances à celles et ceux qui ont la chance -comme moi- d'être aoûtien. Bises. xx


End file.
